Demasiado Tarde
by o-SilverLady-o
Summary: Desde que Dumbledore anunció su incorporación, se habían estado evitando. Si tenían que encontrarse obligatoriamente en una reunión, apenas se dirigían una mirada de desprecio mutuo y una mueca... R&R!


_**Demasiado tarde**_

_by Silver Lady_

Desde que Dumbledore anunció su incorporación, se habían estado evitando. Si tenían que encontrarse obligatoriamente en una reunión, apenas se dirigían una mirada de desprecio mutuo y una mueca, procurando no cruzar palabra ni dejar caer comentario que pudiera molestar al otro: no tenían tiempo para discusiones inútiles ni remover las heridas del pasado…

Tiempo…

Justo lo que más les hacía falta y lo que más se les escapaba de las manos…

Eran tiempos de guerra, y eran aliados. Y punto. No había nada más que hablar. Si Dumbledore confiaba en ellos era por algo, y en lo único en lo que podía confiar plenamente en estos momentos era en la opninión de Dumbledore.

Sin embargo, era invevitable que alguna vez tuvieran que encontrarse y dirigirse la palabra.

Aunque el chocar justo en el marco de la puerta no era algo que ninguano de los dos hubiesde imaginado.

-Fíjate por dónde vas, Potter.- dijo con desdén Snape, olvidándose por un momento de la prudencia. Él le dirigió una mirada escrutadora con sus ojos marrones.

-Tú también, Snape.

Silencio…

El más tenso y espeso de los silencios que se había presentado entre los dos nunca.

Aunque en quinto año…

-¿No deberías estar en Hogwarts de prácticas?

-Hay cosas bastante más importantes que estar en la escuela.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

Severus Snape meditó sobre si usar la Legeremancia sobre su némesis, James Potter. Pero no era prudente, y además…

¿Por qué tendría que saberlo?

-Como comprenderás, no puedo ir diciéndoselas a cualquiera.-replicó con su voz susurrante.- Y lo más importante: no te imcumbe.

-También yo soy miembro de la Orden, así que todo lo que sepas nos incumbe.

-Eso lo decidirá Dumbledore.

Dumbledore.

Voldemort

Ambos planeaban sobre sus vidas. Ambos movían los hilos de su destino.

La pregunta era si el anciano director efectuaba las jugadas correcta.

Querían creer que sí… _debían creer que sí._ Dumbledore era verdad y luz. Y punto. No había nada más que hablar.

En tiempos de guerra uno no podía entretenerse en meditar sobre pricipios morales y replantearse la ética.

-¡James! ¡¡James!!

Entonces ella bajó por las tortuosas escaleras, con la túnica violácea agitándose y destacando el vivo rojo de su pelo más que nunca. O eso les pareció a ambos.

-James, cariño, Dumbledore nos ha dicho que a las cinco nos reunamos con él y los Longbottom.- luego sonrió ligeramente a Severus.- Hola, Snape.

Él no devolvió el saludo, simplemente contemplándola con los túneles negros que tenía por ojos.

El embarazo de Lily empezaba a ser evidente.

-¿De cuánto estás?- preguntó él directamente, e ignorando la forma en la que James había fruncido el cejo.

Ella, en cambio, pareció un poco aliviada al ver que, por una vez, Severus Snape había dejado un poco de lado su excesiva frialdad.

-Bueno, todavía falta bastante para que nazca… será más o menos a mediados o a finales de julio, como el niño de Alice y Frank…- añadió sonriendo cortésmente.

_¿Por qué?_

_**>>Confío en ti, Severus **_

Un hijo de un mago de una familia bastatate respetable y una sangre-sucia…

_**>>Es un asunto confidencial **_

Un mestizo

_**>>Ahora más que nunca debes ocultar tus intenciones a Voldemort**_

¿Realmente el Señor Tenebroso había puesto sus ojos en un ser tan… vulgar?

_**>>Infórmame de todo lo relacionado con la profecía. Todo lo que sepa, todo lo que averigüe, todo lo que vaya a hacer con respecto a ella**_

En silencio, Snape subió por las escaleras al despacho de Dumbledore para confirmarle sus sospechas.

El "rival" sería el hijo de los Potter.

* * *

Esperaron pacientemente, pegados a la pared. El interior parecía tranquilo… 

No lo sería por mucho más tiempo…

-¿Vamos?- preguntó uno de ellos con un notable acento búlgaro. Debía ser Karkarow; había trabajado con él otras veces.

-Yo estoy preparada.- dijo impacitente una mujer.

O lealtad al Señor Tenebroso o la vida.

Una de tantas otras veces.

La mayoría de sus misiones acababan en Imperius, Cruciatus o Avada kedabra.

La destrucción era una línea recta, comprensible para cualquiera. Y había muchos cualquieras en las filas de Lord Voldemort.

-Tened preparadas las varitas.- susurró él, más bajo de lo normal.

-Sí… por si acaso…

Severus Snape intentó olvidar la voz temblorosa de Peter Pettigrew tras la máscara, voz que no logró identificar hasta que fue demasiado tarde…

Demasiado tarde…

_**>>Bueno, todavía falta bastante para que nazca… será más o menos a mediados o a finales de julio… **_

Él arriesgo su vida para llegar demasiado tarde…

E incluso a veces, cada vez que le miraba a los ojos, en el fondo, escondido entre el odio, el rencor el desprecio… había culpa…

Porque incluso él tenía remordimientos al pensar que, de alguna forma, había llegado demasiado tarde.

* * *

_Notas de Autora: ¡Buenas! Mi segundo fanfic de HP, y dedicado a Snape... creo que el personaje me ha salido algo blando, así que espero que sus fans me perdonen :P... en realidad esta historia vino de la idea de que él ya supiera antes de la muerte de los Potter que Peter era el traidor, y aunque al final me he ido por las ramas, creo, en mi modesta opinión de escritora aficionada, que me ha quedado lo suficientemente ... regular (xD) para publicarlo._

_Espero vuestras críticas, chao!------- Silvy_


End file.
